The Ultimate Demise of The Cullens
by ElleIsInTheCloset
Summary: How Breaking Dawn should have ended. (Warning: Bad ending for the Cullens. If you love them, don't read)


How Breaking Dawn Should Have Ended

(No offense to Twilight Lovers)

* * *

"That is your future," Alice Cullen's voice rang through both clans.

Currently, Aro was wide-eyed, looking at the Cullens with masked fear. If he chose to fight, it will eventually lead to his and his brothers' death. Not to mention the death of his most prized guards.

"Unless you decide on another course, that is."

Aro softly dropped Alice's hand, part of him still shaken by what he saw. His gaze went to the Cullens. Carlisle, Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Bella, Rosalie, Esme—these were the people that would cause his downfall? He couldn't accept that...but he didn't want to die. At least not yet.

He turned around to face the rest of the Volturi and his gathered witnesses. He opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

(EDWARD'S POV)

I stared at Aro after seeing the horrible and terrifying vision of the battle. So many lives were lost—Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Seth, Leah and multiple witnesses that had come. I didn't want to result to that, not if Aro still had another choice to end this in peace.

Aro's thoughts were jumbled and I couldn't read it clearly. I just picked up a few words here and there but couldn't exactly hear—secret...new...immune...wrong...destroy...

I frowned. Why couldn't I read Aro's thoughts? This never happened. Not until Bella but Bella was right beside me, looking as confused as anyone on the field. What was happening? Why couldn't I read Aro's mind?

Wait.

I couldn't read any of the Volturi's mind.

One by one, their minds shut off completely, making it unable for me to hear anything. What in the world was going on?

Cauis—no.

Marcus—no.

Jane—no.

Alec—no.

Felix—no.

Demetri—no.

Santiago—no.

Renata—no.

Heidi—no.

I tried my hardest to get even the tiniest information from any of them but I got nothing. I could hear absolutely nothing.

What the—

"Edward?" Bella's voice whispered. "What's happening? Why is Aro just...standing there?"

For once, I had no idea. For once, I couldn't sneak into the enemy's mind for answers. What was happening?

"I-I don't know..."

Bella frowned in confusion. "Don't know? What do you mean?"

"I don't know, Bella," I shook my head, still frustrated and confused to what was happening. "I can't...I can't read any of their thoughts."

Bella's eyes widened. "You can't...? But I'm not doing anything?"

"I know that...I can't hear anything. At all. I don't-I don't know what's happening."

Looking around the field, I saw that everyone was looking at Aro, confused. He had been standing in the same position for minutes. What was he thinking...?

Ugh! I always hated peoples unfiltered thoughts in my head but not able to listen to ANYTHING is much more annoying.

Renesmee and Jacob looked at me expectantly, like they were waiting for me to tell them what I was hearing. Well, I have been doing that sine we arrived here but now I couldn't. Ugh.

"Dear ones..." Aro's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "It seems to me that...the Cullens and their witnesses are right."

A big relief bubble inside me burst. I couldn't believe it. Was I hearing right? I was about to smile when Aro continued.

"WE will not fight," Aro said calmly and turned to face us. His mouth curled into a wicked smile. "Because someone else will."

What? He was choosing for someone else to...fight? I looked to Bella, confused and worried to what Aro meant. Grr, why couldn't I read his mind NOW?

Our witnesses exchanged worrying glances. I was about to ask Aro what he meant when Alice cut me off.

"But please...haven't you SEEN what will happen to you? To ALL of you?" Her voice was angry and disbelieving. In her vision, Aro died. Did he relly want that?

Aro just laughed silently. "My, brothers... It seems that we have forgotton to introduce te Cullens to someone...haven't we?"

"Yes...we have," Cauis smirked evilly from across the field. "Lissandra!"

I wasn't sure where but from somewhere, a young girl clad in black and red clothes and robes with the Volturi crest hanging around her neck, appeared.

It seemed like she appeared out of thin air. I didn't see her anywhere until just. Now, she was standing in in front of Jane and Alec, walking slowly forwards.

The girl—Lissandra—looked fairly young. With long black hair, crimson eyes and a small, round face, she was probably a few years older than Renesmee physically was. She wasn't an immortal child from what I could see, but she looked close. I couldn't help but wonder why she was so important for the Volturi to introduce her to us.

"Aro, who is this young girl?" Carlisle asked for everyone.

I could see the bright and evil smile coming from Aro as he answered, "This young girl, Carlisle, is our newest addition to te guard...Lissandra."

"But what does she have to do-"

"Oh! I'm afraid we also forgot to tell them of what she can do, brother!"

"True..." Aro nodded at Cauis. He smiled wickedly, again, and proceeded to walk towards the girl, Lissandra.

"You see, dear Carlisle, young Lissy here...has a gift," Aro paused, looking at her admirably. I almost scoffed. Who DIDN'T have a gift in the Volturi? "Lissy is gifted with the most amazing and unusual talent I have ever seen, and that is... Copying."

I could hear the confusion in Carlisle's voice as he spoke, "Copying?"

"Yes...Ability Copying. She has the gift to copy any special ability she comes across. And by copy, I mean copy...forever," Aro smiled. That was when I understood. That girl, looking young, innocent and sweet, could actually be the most powerful vampire to ever live. Oh. "Brilliant...isn't she?"

My eyes widened as I looked at her. By introducing her to us...was Aro...threatening us? I worriedly looked at Bella. She looked just as worried as I was—only a bit angrier.

"You see, Carlisle," Aro started again. "In the vision that dear Alice has showed me...I died," I was sure everyone's eyes widened here. Aro died? No way. "But that single vision which showed me my downfall missed one tiny but massive detail—Lissandra."

"Since Lissandra has been around far longer than Alice has been, she has managed to copy many gifts. It seems that because of her special ability, gifted vampires just come to her. And not just any useless gifts too. By just standing right here, young Lissandra has already copied all of your gifts—Edward's mind reading, Bella's shield, Eleazar's ability reading, Renesmee's thought projection, and all of the gifts that your witnesses possess," he had the biggest, wicked and evil grin plastered on his face by the end of his speech and I could feel the fear in me rising up. "Astonishing, isn't it? Her powerful ability?"

"What has she got to do with my vision?" Alice asked boldly.

Now that I realize it, I could read Alice's thoughts but not Demetri, who was holding her. Was this the job of Lissandra? But how did she get to bend and project her shield so fast and skillfully while Bella took months of hard practise?

"Why don't you tell her, Lissandra?"

Like a good follower, Lissandra nodded briefly and faced Alice. "It has everything to do with it because I am immune to precognitions or any kind of foreknowledge ability. Because of that, your vision is simply wrong."

Alice's vision didn't include Lissandra even though she had been here the whole time. That meant Lissandra could change the vision—drastically.

The worry, fear and determination I had to protect my family rose in me. I couldn't let this happen. I needed to keep Renesmee, Bella, and everyone safe. I looked to Bella and saw that she was gripping Renesmee's hand and looking meaningfully at Jacob—she was going to send her away with Jacob.

I couldn't let that happen. No matter how strong Lissandra was, I had to protect my family even if it costs my life.

"It has been a lot of talk now, do you not think so, brother?" Marcus' voice broke through the silence. Aro nodded.

"Yes, it has, such a shame" Aro stated emotionlessly. "It is time."

Lissandra, as if knowing what was going to happen, walked in our direction. I wasn't aware that I was holding Bella closely and backing her away. Was the battle really starting? No!

"Cullens and fellow witnesses—Denalis, Amazons, Egyptians, Irish, Romanians and nomads—you are sentenced to death for creating an existence that we know not of—a threat to our kind—for consorting with shape-shifters—our natural enemies—and for gathering witnesses—or should I say fighters—in favor of our downfall."

No!

"Let us start with Alice, then," Aro said flatly.

"You will not touch her!" Carlisle's voice screamed and the vision came to life.

Only this time, the Volturi had a big advantage—Lissandra.

Before I knew it, Carlisle was dead and we were charging.

* * *

(POV CHANGE)

Finally, I killed the last of the Cullens and threw the head into the nearest fire.

The battlefield was a mess, mangled bodies everywhere and fires every single distance. Blood was splattered everywhere from the werewolves and parts of vampire bodies were thrown everywhere.

I must say that I did a pretty good job. The witnesses with gifts—like Benjamin—certainly put up a good fight but all I had to do was use their powers against them and command them to walk into the fire and rip their head off.

Having mind and physical control was really helpful.

Alec, Demetri, Afton and Santiago also finished off the escaping werewolf and the little vampire freak. Good thing I was here to take care of the big load, huh?

Jane and the others also had some piece of their fun after I killed Isabella. Benjamin, Kate and Zafrina were interesting but with some help from Jane and Felix, they perished.

The werewolves/shape-shifters were a bit hard but since Ed-whiny 'she-killed-my-wife' Cullen let me copy his gift, I got to read all of their thoughts. It was fun leading them on and killing them one by one—starting with the Alpha first.

Oh, you probably wanted to know about Ed-whiny and his family, huh? Well, I made the biggest Cullen kill his own mate. I think ahe was Rolie? Riley? Rosie?

I forgot.

But it was fun seeing the heartbroken face on Emerett when he realized he killed his own mate. I let Jane kill the empath as I made his precognitive mate watch. The other girl, May, or Esmay or something, simply broke down after it all and I easily killed her.

The Romanians were amusing—they actually thought that they stood a chance against me—I just petrified and wrapped them up in vines with Benjamin's power and gave them to Aro, Marcus and Cauis.

"A very good job, Lissandra," Aro said pleasantly. "You really are one of a kind."

I grinned and nodded. "Thank you, Aro. It was great of you to call me this time. I haven't destroyed huge covens in years."

"Well, maybe you should think about my offer, dear Lissandra?"

Smiling, I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I cannot. I want to travel the world and enjoy freedom...but if you do need anything, just use Demetri to find me."

Aro seemed disappointed but nodded anyways. "Very well then. Thank you for helping us with the Cullens. It is much appreciated."

"No prob. They had it coming anyways. I mean, falling for a human? LETTING yourself fall for a vampire? An almost suicide a year ago? Newborn army? Vampire BABY? They really were going overboard. What was next? Half vampire, half werewolf baby that could fly and has the strength of hulk?

Hah. Good thing I was around to end them.


End file.
